Project Summary/Abstract The long-term objective of the HERO (Heath Educational Research Opportunities) program is to improve the provision of health care by increasing the number of underrepresented populations with research careers addressing cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematologic, and sleep disorders. By focusing the program on these disorders, we hope to increase representation in these important areas that have significant impact on the health of minority individuals. A secondary aim is to enhance the diversity of the pipeline of qualified underrepresented students in graduate and professional programs in the School of Medicine of Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU). The HERO program will provide a 10-week summer research experiences for 10 underrepresented undergraduate students and two first year medical and dental students. The program will integrate didactic instruction with hands-on research experiences in the laboratories of a highly collaborative, successful, and nurturing research faculty. The didactic curriculum will introduce students to the intellectual tools needed for a successful career in research. Clinical research seminars will help HERO students to put their basic science research into perspective and recognize the relationships between their research projects and issues related to health disparities. The program will partner VCU with several in historically black colleges and universities (HBCUs) and a local community college as a means to expand the geographic diversity of the students who can participate in the program. By targeting students who would not otherwise have considered careers in science and/ or have little or no access to research facilities, we hope to contribute to the diversity of individuals pursuing careers in biomedical science. Together, we anticipate these activities not only provide HERO students with insights into career options in biomedical research, but will also inspire them to pursue these options. Given the importance of cultural sensitivity and diversity in all aspects of health services, from the bedside to the laboratory, we believe that HERO is poised to a make significant impact on minority health disparities by contributing to the diversity of biomedical researchers for the 21st century.